


[Podfic] little blue pills to help me sleep (don't like my life so I take seven when i drink)

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic]  goddamn, we missed the vein [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partial dismemberment, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sans Needs A Hug, disproportionate ratio of hurt to comfort, eventually, gross vilence, honeymustard - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up in a dumpster.</p><p>This...is not as uncommon as it actually should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M4B and Zip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [little blue pills to help me sleep (don't like my life so I take seven when i drink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264432) by [cashtastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtastrophe/pseuds/cashtastrophe). 



> CW: violence, partial dismemberment, unhealthy relationship, abusive relationship, ptsd, panic attacks, sans doesn't know how to person
> 
> The zip and M4B files will be updated as more chapters are added. Otherwise, new chapters will be posted when available. 
> 
> If you're not a fan of intro music, I'd suggest checking out the M4B which only uses one intro song.

###  **Streaming:**

This is the start of the streaming on wordpress: [little blue pills - chapter 1](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-1/)

  


###  **Length:**

1:17:18

  


###  **Downloads Full:**

  * **MP3 Download (147 MB):** [this is a zip of all the mp3's. A link to the individual mp3s are contained in the individual chapters.] 
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i6l77l0laf6bd8y/little_blue_pills.zip)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/ce73p44dnyyhw4nybsip1k8ofpjvgxmu)
  * **M4B Download (109 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c781amza291s5vm/little_blue_pills_-_1_-_5.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/t22g84gxqzhy050tij9x2u2khf5dlmgk)




	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Little Blue Pills by Days N Daze

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-1/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:12:46

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (12 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/81q8ua8o9bqbhtq/little_blue_pills_-_chapter_1.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/ef4xgvrvo2mn8dpew1m8cqimkmum9hcp)




	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Everything Is Awful by The Taxpayers

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-2/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:19:29

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (17 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cwl8cmv7gulb6kh/little_blue_pills_-_chapter_2.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/73a44i5yue9xjdftsmyk04vgo0u92yxa)




	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Dead End Road by Alkaline Trio

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-3/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:13:52

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (13 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dnjisn6rfkipctc/little_blue_pills_-_chapter_3.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/f4czcgayz66fdrv1z4t7rr2pqisfe6gi)




	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Leeds United by Amanda Palmer

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-4/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:16:44

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (16 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/96gc8xndrknr6pj/little_blue_pills_-_chapter_4.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/p8fc5zqb96ivue9cm86z507bot9dvmvz)




	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: More about alcoholism by Ramshackle Glory

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/17/little-blue-pills-chapter-5/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:18:30

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (17 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m2ise2wqtaeb5b7/little_blue_pills_-_chapter_5.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/hga9wzyt03m66tadq3b8tvsextyyvmf6)




End file.
